A summary of related art follows below:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,556,373 (1925) to Thoeni discloses a plant support with a ground stake, a hub (15) and outward extending spokes. The spokes support a circular ring having notches (17) to support stalks of plants. No plastic hooks are taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,015 (1950) to Kouri discloses a trellis. A spike(s) supports horizontal supports that form enclosed rectangles into which grow a stalk. The spikes extend upward to support a sun shade. No plastic hooks are taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,902 (1952) to Prescott discloses a plant support with a stake into which two, three or four metal rods (14) are inserted. A hub consists of an elastic collar. Each rod has a circlet (16) which is a clip which holds the stalk. These clips replace the need for a plastic hook. The rods could be bent up. No circular halves are taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,062 (1959) to Hohenfeldt discloses a wooden or plastic trellis. Zigzag flexible strips support a vine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,883 (1996) to Walker discloses a raisin trellis. Upward metal rods support wires on which the vines can grow. The trellis is not designed to support flowering plant stalks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,258 (2001) to Schneider discloses a potted plant support having a vertical rod fastened to the bottom of the pot. A collar(s) has a stalk support loop, and it adjusts up/down the rod. String ties (38) tie the stalk to the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,479 (2002) to Sherman discloses a trellis wire support clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,126 (2005) to Anderson discloses a tree support system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,911 (1982) to Back discloses a vine trellis/plant support (tomatoes etc.) that uses a circular hub (24). The hub supports vertical wires (11) that are connected into a cylindrical cage like shape.
Additionally chicken wire fencing has long been used to support plants. But short stubs of chicken wire tend to give way as the plant grows and gains weight.
What is needed in the art is a support base that resists falling over when weighted, the base having a plurality of bendable wires onto which plant stalks can be fastened.
The present invention provides both a straight base and a semi-circular base, each with vertical wires to which deep stalks can be fastened.
The present invention provides both a straight base and a semi circular base, each with deep stakes for support. Holes in the base allow wires to be pushed into the ground for added support. The wires protrude upward to provide support to plant stalks.